


Like an Animal

by snarechan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Community: hetalia_kink, Crossover, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiger has caught his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Another de-anon from the Hetalia Kink Meme because that place has so many interesting and wonderful ideas worth writing. The prompt for this one was for a Sex Pistols/Hetalia crossover involving the pairing.
> 
> I've been desperately meaning to contribute to the 'Cold War ship', though this wasn't how I foresaw myself doing it. XD; America is based on the Bald Eagle and Russia is a Siberian Tiger, for those curious. Looked over by the great and powerful Keppiehed.
> 
> Also, the stupendous HaiDaiyu over on DeviantArt drew some fanart for this piece! Be sure to [check it out.](http://haidaiyu.deviantart.com/#/d33ewds)

Their clothes were already shredded by the time they collapsed on the floor. The dangling strips revealed more skin than they concealed; what remained was effortlessly torn away. The more prized attire was known not to be worn during these private meetings, because the chance of _this_ happening was very real.

The longer they stayed in close contact, the more frenzied their actions became. America’s legs tangled with his own as they kissed – hot and untamed, sometimes open-mouthed and bloody – and Russia’s hand got lost in the downy hairs at the base of his neck. He would give them an insistent tug to angle their lips better. He moved on to lick at the other man’s chin and neck, his intentions purposeful.

He wanted to tease a particular spot, just above America’s collarbone, and when he found it, pointed incisors hovered, and then _grazed_ …

America gasped, rendered breathless from that simple touch, and two brown wings unfurled from his back with barely a commotion. A couple of feathers floated down around them, knocked free by the haste of the appendages’ appearance.

Russia paid them close attention as he rested one hand flat on the left wing, trailing the pads along so as not to nick anything delicate. The threat of his nails – curled to sharp points, turned into _claws_ – catching was there, but so were vicious talons responding in retaliation.

No, he would save it for later.

“You’re giving me that look,” America said, chest heaving rapidly under his, as if his heart was trying to flutter out of his ribcage.

“What look would that be?”

“The one that says you want to eat me up.”

Russia chuckled, for that wasn’t far from the truth. Cats so enjoy dining on birds, but eagles…they too are hunters. America was giving him that same devouring expression, though he did not know it.

Conversation was forsaken as they resumed their wild pace.

Positions were switched – America’s wings spread up high above their heads as he screeched loud enough to pierce the sky from within their hallowed walls, and Russia responded with an accompanying roar.

Afterwards, he felt a finger running along his face in a rhythmic pattern and, belatedly, he realized America was tracing the faint stripes that were, by now, beginning to fade. The touch was pleasant, light enough to be mistaken for almost nonexistent, and Russia did not even notice when he began to purr.

-Fin-


End file.
